Yu-Gi-Oh Gx Shadow Wolf
by Jaden39
Summary: Crystal McBride is a Obelisk Blue student who is best friends with Jaden Yuki. She is a protector who's ancestors go back to Ancient Egypt, she is Jaden's protector. How will she react when Jaden is put in danger by a stranger in the shadows?
1. Late Again!

Late Again!

Crystal's P.O.V  
>"Come on Jay we're gonna be late for class!" I yelled behind me as we sprinted down the hall. "Yeah Sarge hurry up" said Hassleberry. "Sorry!" Jaden huffed behind me. "I overslept!" I hide a smile as we run into class just as the bell rings. "Whew" I think as I slide into my seat beside Alexis. Professor Banner hasn't noticed we're late. I see Jaden nodding of in his seat. I smile and think back. Ever since we had arrived at Duel Academy, Jaden and the rest of us have been through alot. Shadowriders and a fortune telling guy named Sartorius? That was some weird stuff. And I'm pretty strange myself. I can see duel spirits like Jaden and Jesse. And I'm a protector like my aunt Ivy. She is one of Yugi Motou's best friends and his protector. What's a protector? Well ever since Ancient Egypt one girl from each generation in our family has to protect someone who will have a great role to play in our time. They are marked with the crook and flail of the pharaoh on one of their hands. The protector has a matching one on their hand. I'm supposed to protect Jaden. Though I would protect him even if he didn't have the mark. He is like a little brother to me. My mom, dad and unborn brother died in a car crash during a lightning storm. My aunt took me in even though she was only seventeen. I was around eight or nine at the time. In a way Jaden is like the little brother I never got to have. Oh boy Dr Crowler has taken over the class now. Jaden better wake up.<p>

Dr Crowler P.O.V  
>As I watch the students take notes I gaze around the class. My Obelisk Blue students are all paying attention and are far superior than the Ra Yellow's and Slifer Red's. Then I spot Jaden sleeping on his desk. That Slifer slacker! Many times I have tried to get him expelled but it always fails. And he has his friends looking out for him. One of them especially. One of my very own Obelisk Blue students Crystal McBride! I have to do something about this and soon.<p>

Here we go my very first Yu-Gi-Oh Gx fanfiction! Stay tuned for chapter two! I do not own any of the characters except the OC's  
>Alright question time. How do you think Crowler plans to "stop this" as he puts it? I will answer your questions in the next chapter. Bye for now Brofist!<p> 


	2. Stranger in the Shadows

Jaden P.O.V  
>I walked down the path to my dorm, arguing with Jesse about who would kick who's butt in a duel. "Come on man. I've already beaten you once and I can do it again!" I said punching him lightly on the shoulder. "No way" he replied in his southern accent. "I let you win last time". Oh yeah? Well I have Neos on my side" I said holding up one of my favorite cards, Elemental Hero Neos. Suddenly Neos get snatched out of my hand and I hear a voice say "Seriously guys quit arguing about it. Besides I could kick both your butts." I turn around to see Crystal holding my Neos card and smiling at me and Jesse. "Hey give me back my Neos" I say grabbing for it. "Come and get it!" she said turning and running past us. "Whoever gets back to the dorm first gets too keep Neos!" she hollers back. "Come on Jay!" Jesse yells. "She's getting away!" I laugh and start running. I know I can never catch up to her. She is one of the fastest runners I know. We reach the dorm and she swerves towards the cliff. We reach the cliff and she leans against the tree. "Here you go" she said handing back Neos. She sat down and smiled. Me and Jesse sat down next to her. "Wow its really hot today" she said lifting her head and letting a breeze lift her hair. "Its perfect for diving". "What are you talking about?" asked Jesse. "Oh that's right" I said. "You've never seen her dive before." "Well we'll just have to fix that" Crystal stood up as she talked. "What are y'all talking bout?" Jesse inquired curiously. "You'll see" Crystal said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Pulling her shoes of in one swift motion, she started running for the edge of the cliff. Jesse cried out and started to get up but I held him down. "What are you doing?" Jesse demanded struggling to break free. "We got ta stop her!" "Just watch" I explained leading him to the edge just as Crystal leaped of the edge. Jesse cried out in horror as we watched her fall. She sliced into the water, neatly avoiding the rocks. We watched as she surfaced and waved to us before starting to swim back to the beach. I saw a look of relief on Jesse's face and smiled. "I know how you feel" I said as we started to make our way down to the beach. "She scared the crap outta me the first time she pulled that trick on me". We met her on the beach, wringing out her hair. "So whatcha think?" she asked. "You scared me ta death!" Jesse exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You darn near gave me a heart attack!" "Sorry for worrying you" she said taking his hands off her shoulders. "Don't worry about it" "It would take alot more than that to kill me" she said as she put her shoes back on. "Come on we better get back to the dorm, its getting dark" she said, starting up the path.<br>Crowler's P.O.V  
>I stand at the docks thinking about what I should do about Jaden, when I hear a voice from the shadows. "I hear you want to get rid of Jaden Yuki". "Wh-Who's there?" I ask. "You don't need to know" the voice said. "But I have something that might help you". "What is it?" I ask, shaking. "Its a pill" said the voice as I see an outline in the shadows. "It will make Jaden forget everything he knows about dueling". A hand emerges from the shadows, holding a small, white pill. "Put this in his food and I guarantee it will work". "What do you want in return?" I ask. "Nothing". I take the pill and start running back to my office. This is perfect! I can finally get rid of Jaden once and for all!<p> 


End file.
